Oh! It's a Fine Life at Hogwarts
by quidditchgirlie
Summary: Of the things you didn't think you would ever see, hogwarts staging a musical has to be one of them. NEWSFLASH: Gryffindor are staging Oliver for a fundraising event.Much fun ensues! Please rr joiny effort by myself and katiegeorge4eva. Written from leesh


_This is a random fic which features largely Angelina, Alicia, Katie, Lee, Fred And George and gryffindor staging a musical! It's a joint fic which me andkatiegeorge4eva have written together. Please read and review it! It's probably going to be quite long and we only started writing it today so please bear with us!_

**Chaper 1: Alicia's POV**

Dear Diary,

This is the diary of Alicia Spinnet aged 17 and… 17 and something! I have kept a diary for every year of my Hogwarts life and this is my last one. For our last year at Hogwarts this one is going to be really odd. The prefects (a.k.a me!) have organised a fund raising event for their own house. Gryffindor's will be in the form of a musical. That's right; Hogwarts is going to stage Oliver! We never thought we would see the day Hogwarts staged a play. But the spinning Spinnet thought it was time they did.  
I'm directing the whole thing, and I cant wait for the auditions to see who will get the lead parts; to see who can sing, dance and act because there has never been anything like it. So it should be quite amusing! Ah I'd better go tell the rest of the house…

Dear Diary,

Well that went pretty well, received with a number of different reactions. Some people just laughed in my face- thinking I was joking- but on the whole everyone loves the idea. The common room is alive with the talk of the up coming auditions, which will be held the day after tomorrow, also I have put Oliver the original Hogsmeade cast on the wireless, so everyone can get a feel for it.

It's a large cast, so, people might have to double up roles, I'm going to do my best to just direct, but if end up being in it then so be it.

Dear Diary,

Am totally exhausted! Angelina had us out of bed at 6 and practising until 10, then I had breakfast and auditions started! Firstly we auditioned the younger boys for the part of Oliver, in the end a little 2nd year, Dennis Creevey got it, you'd never have thought it but he had a real choirboy voice and with his mop of sandy curls and small stature, he's the perfect Oliver.

Then we did Nancy, oh my goodness the girls were proper bitchy about it. I heard some awful stuff, I mean Nancy is a cockney girl, not prissy sissy, but she does have that softer side to, half of them were to prissy, some you couldn't hear, a few sounded like transvestites until we found our girl. Our Nancy is one of my best friends, Katie Bell. Katie portrays both sides of her character, in the ideal balance, and she is dead pretty (the sod) which is an added bonus!

Next we searched for the villain… the murdering criminal: Bill Sykes. It's actually a really hard part to cast, I mean we are gryffindors. Maybe if we had some slytherins it would have been easier! Some were silly fourth year boys acting macho, but I knew it had to be a 6th or 7th year. Anyway, we picked George Weasley (another of my friends) He whacked Keith Bundy (the other 7th year prefect) on both knees, then right between the legs, poor Keith! And didn't even flinch, plus he whacked the table I was sitting at with his stick and made me jump about 10 feet into the air. Also, he and Katie have proper "stage" chemistry. We know they have fancied each other for ages and this could be the perfect way to get them together. (hehehe)

Then it was the turn of Mr Bumble and Widow Corney. So far this had been the simplest auditions yet. I had an idea before I had even announced what we were doing, as to whom I was going to cast as these two. Fred Weasley and Angelina Johnson are just perfect for Mr Bumble and Widow Corney; I mean they are practically the real life counter parts, always arguing (well pretending, we know they adore each other really, another Katie/George situation). Angelina can do like the high posh Widow Corney as well as the harsh common one, and as for when her and Fred sing or argue, well it's hilarious!

Our next search was for Fagin, Lee Jordan got it. (I don't now why a lot of this lot are my friends; I guess we are a talented bunch!) He's a mischievous sort anyway (ahem, best friends with the Weasley twins) and the way he moves and his hand gestures, and his accent he's great!

We cast Ginny Weasley as Bet; she's a really good actress! Dean Thomas as Dodger, he's got a right cockney accent, well is a born Londoner he says, and he's just dodger to a t! Harry got Charlie; Neville is an extremely dotty doctor! Ron puts on a gruff voice and becomes Mr Brownlow, Hermione is a very straight laced motherly Mrs Bedwin, Seamus does a brilliant drunkard act, and makes a good Mr Sowerberry, the undertaker, his wife is Lavender, their daughter is Parvati as flirtatious Charlotte, and McLaggen is Noah, because well, he's good at being nasty to younger people. And of all people, Colin Creevey is a pub master; well he does talk to Madam Rosmerta lots. I ended up as old sally, but never mind. Anyway am going to sleep now right after I stick the cast list up.

_Ha! Our school is doing Oliver at the minute; it goes on in like a week! ARGH! And I came up with the idea, what id Hogwarts did a school play, so here they are. Please read and review for us! Quidditchgirlie and KatieGeorge4eva_


End file.
